A Band of Demigods
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: Annabeth is now in a world famous band with Thalia,Silena,Beckendorf and Grover. They'll be working for the summer at a 5 star hotel. What will happen when Percy Jackson, the hotel owner's son will substitue Grover? Read and find out! Long one-shot!Enjoy!


**This is my new Fanfiction! Always the same stuff: LOOOONG one-shot and (of course) ENJOY! Review !**

We were on the road again. We had just finished a tour of concerts, and it was summer time. FINALLY! We were still working though; we had to sing to…hey! I haven't introduced myself yet! It's me! Daughter of Athena, seventeen years old with long straight brunette hair that goes to mid back, sky blue eyes? Ring a bell? It's me Annabeth Chase! That's right! Maybe heard of me? No? Whatever! Anyway, I'm in a band named 'The Demigods' (yeah, very original) with my friends Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and Grover Underwood, satyr. Since we are demigods, we can't trust anyone, so we changed our names: Thalia is Samantha Wolf, Silena is Ruby Stars, Grover is Jerry Stone, Beckendorf is Spike Adams and I'm Alex Light. We were heading to a Summer Village called Atlantis, to sing in the evenings. We were with our friends Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, daughter and son of Hades, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Rachael Elizabeth Dare, oracle, and Sophia, my 7 year-old stepsister, in our bus. They don't sing or play. They stay with us for fan support. Anyway, I was in the bus waiting for my friends to come back when I heard someone screaming in the most girlish way ever. I took out my dagger and jumped out of the bus. "What's there? A monster!" I shouted "Don't worry Annabeth, it's Grover" I heard Thalia shout. I put my dagger back and walked where she was with our friends "What happened?" I asked "Nico shadow travelled behind him and made Grover trip on the three steps over here" Rachael explained. I looked at Grover who was checking on his wrist. "Seriously? Grover, not even Silena screams like that! (Except for a broken nail)" I said mumbling the last part "Hey!" Silena protested "You are the generic girly girl here, not me!" I said in defense. "Guys!" Grover interrupted "You don't have the second guitarist and singer anymore… broken wrist. Thanks a lot Nico!" Grover said. We shot death glares at Nico "What? I didn't know he would get so scared!" he said. Great! We don't have the second guitarist! "Ok, Thals, get the first aid. I'll call the village and tell them we can't come anymore" I said, Thalia nodded and went in the bus. As I called the village a guy answered the phone "Hello? Summer Village Atlantis. How can I help you?" the guy said "It's Alex Light, the singer of 'The Demigods', the band" I explained

"Yeah?"

"Jerry broke his wrist…I don't know how…sorry, we can't play anymore. Unless we find a substitute which we don't have"

"Guess you're lucky this time"

"Excuse me?"

"It happens that I can sing and play the guitar. I can substitute your friend until you leave"

"Yeah, that'll be great! Thank you, we'll be there in half an hour"

"Cool, I'll be waiting. Bye"

"Bye" and we both hung up. I walked to the bus where my friends were waiting. "Show will go on" I said as I got inside "What?" they all asked "The guy that answered the phone said that he can substitute Grover until we leave" I explained. They all cheered and we went to the Atlantis. As we arrived, I grabbed my guitar, song notebook and my bag. As we arrived, we saw that the Summer Village was HUGE. It had one tall building with two balconies and an attic (which is where our rooms would have been, probably). Then it had one smaller building where there was the SPA, gym, an outside pool (for who didn't like the sea, probably) and other stuff, but then there was an Hawaiian style building with the restaurant area that was right next to the beach. It was very crowded too. "Ok…" Bianca began "Where do we find your guitarist?" she asked. In that moment, we saw a sort of Adonis walking towards the entrance, shirtless. He was tanned and tall (1,87m probably…hmm…considering that I'm 1,73m…for me he was…_NO! Annabeth don't think like that!_), he worked out (and we could see it well!), he had jet-black hair that was still wet since he was coming from the beach, and beautiful sea blue eyes. "It's him" Rachael said with her eyes wide open. The boys rolled their eyes "Girls…" Nico mumbled. The guy slipped a white buttoned-up shirt "It's him, I can feel it" I said staring at the guy. Weird…that's SO not me. I realized that the others were staring at me "What?" I said "Nothing" Thalia answered smirking. The guy walked inside and saw us "You're the ones?" he asked with a shiny smile. "Yeah, it's us" I said stepping forward with the others "Wow…it's really you. 'The Demigods' are standing in front of me" he said amazed "I believe you are a big fan of ours" Beckendorf said "Yeah, I love your songs" he said smiling "Anyway, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the guitarist and singer you were looking for and the handyman here at my dad's" "Wait!" Nico said "Your father owes this place?" Percy bit his lip "Oh…yeah…I said that. Anyway, I know you all have art names so, you really are?" he said smiling at me "I'm Bianca Di Angelo and this is my brother Nico" said Bianca and they shook hands "I'm Clarisse La Rue" said Clarisse and she shook hands with Percy "You look tough" Percy said "I am the toughest person around" Clarisse replied "I believe we'll be good friends" he said "This is Grover Underwood, the second guitarist and singer, and I'm Rachael Elizabeth Dare" said Rachael in a flirty way. Percy smiled and they shook hands. "I'm Silena Beauregard, the keyboarder and chorister" she said offering her hand for him to kiss it "Charmed" Percy said kissing her hand. I sensed that Beckendorf was a bit jealous "I'm Charles Beckendorf, Silena's boyfriend and drummer" Beckendorf said glaring at Percy who just smiled "Don't worry, I don't steal girlfriends" he said "Plus, for me, there's only you, Charlie" Silena said making goo-goo eyes to her boyfriend "OK" Thalia interrupted "There's a lot of love in this room. Anyway, I'm Thalia Grace, the bassist and chorister" she said and shook Percy's hand. He noticed my sister next to me "Hello, there!" he said kneeling down to her "What's your name?" he asked with a smile. I could feel Sophia melting at that smile. _Who wouldn't!_ "I'm Sophia" she said "Pleased to meet you Sophia. I suppose you two are sisters" he said "Yes, this is my big sister" Sophia said holding my hand. Percy then looked at me smiling and got up "And you also are the singer and guitarist" he said "Yeah, that's me" I said smiling back "Yeah, but since I don't know it, you have a name, right?" he said "Well, yeah. Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" I said and shook his hand. He had a strong but at the same time gentle hold. "Ok, follow me, I'll show you to your room." Percy said and walked towards the elevator, and we followed. As we arrived, we entered a corridor that led to several rooms. Percy gave us our keys and showed us our rooms "You can put your stuff in your rooms. I'll wait for you here because I have to show you where you can practice or record the songs" he said. I entered my room and dropped my bag and guitar. I walked to the window and saw the beach. I decided I would go for a swim after Percy showed us the record room, so I put my swimsuit on and put a t-shirt and shorts to cover it grabbed my guitar and came out. As I exit the room, the others were waiting for me "What took you so long?" Clarisse said. Percy turned around and his jaw literally fell on the ground. I noticed he was staring at my long legs "Percy, up here" I said snapping my fingers in front of his face. He 'woke up' and blushed a little. Then he took us to the top floor. The attic was huge. It was a loft and there was a dance floor, a record room, a stage and a bar. "We use the attic in the evenings as a disco or stuff like that and for special occasions like having 'The Demigods' singing live" he said with a smile "Wow" we stated. "Ok" I began "If you don't have anything to do now, we would like to hear you playing and sing with me. The singing thing is only to see how our voices sound together" I said, blushing a little. _Wait! I don't blush for nothing! What's wrong with me? _"Sure. Your instruments like the drums and the keyboard have already been taken up here. I'll go get my guitar" he said and left. "He likes you!" Thalia said in singsong way "Shut it Thals!" I said "He. IS. Hot!" Rachael blurted out. We all stared at her "What? Only because I can't date doesn't mean I can't judge boys' appearance!" she said. Right…she couldn't date…so it makes thing easy for me._ Oh no! No, no,no,no! Annabeth, stop thinking like that!_ Luckily Percy came back with his guitar, and we headed to the stage to try a song "Do you know 'Terrified' by Zachary Levi and Kathrine McPhee?" I asked "Yeah. You wanna sing that?" he asked. I nodded and we started playing: **(Bold +Italics-Percy. ****Underlined+ Italics- Annabeth. Bold+Italics+ Underlined- together. ****Go to my profile to listen how I imagine their voices****) **

_You by the light  
>Is the greatest find<br>In a world full wrong you're the thing that's right  
>Finally made it through the lonely to the other side<em>

_**You said it again my heart's in motion  
>Every word feels like a shooting star<br>I'm at the edge of my emotions  
>Watching the shadows burning in the dark,<br>And I'm in love and I'm terrified.  
>For the first time in the last time<br>In my only life.**_

_**This could be good  
>It's already better than last<br>And love is worse than knowing  
>You're holding back<strong>__  
><em>_**I could be all that you needed  
>If you let me try<strong>_

**_You said it again my hearts in motion_**  
><strong><em>Every word feels like a shooting start<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm at the edge of my emotions<em>**  
><strong><em>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm in love and I'm terrified<em>**  
><strong><em>For the first time in the last time<em>**  
><strong><em>in my only<em>**

_**I only said it cause i mean it**__  
><em>_**I only mean it cause it's true**__  
><em>_**So don't you doubt what i've been dreaming**__  
><em>_**Cause it fills me up and holds me close**__  
><em>_**Whenever i'm without you**_

_You said it again my hearts in motion__  
><em>_**Every word feels like a shooting star  
>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<br>And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
>For the first time in the last time<br>In my only life  
><strong>__  
><em>Percy had a great voice. He sounded just like Zachary Levi. Our voices fused perfectly, much better than how my voice does with Grover's and Percy played fabulously well. He was definitely in. "So?" Percy asked "So? You're SO in!" I said. The others nodded and complimented him. Percy just smiled.

As I headed to the beach with the girls, I saw Percy at the other end of the corridor " Are you girls heading to the beach?" he asked smiling "Yes we are" Bianca answered "Can I join you?" he said, although he already knew the answer. No, seriously. Who could be so stupid to refuse to go to the beach with an Adonis like him? No one! "Yes!" we all said. Percy just smiled and walked with us, (more like next to me). As we were walking, and talking, a girl appeared "Percy! I haven't kissed you in a while!" the girl said and kissed him. We were shocked. He had a girlfriend! But he suddenly pulled away "Whoa, wait!" He said pushing her a bit away "First you dump me, then you kiss me? What's wrong with you?" he said. _Fihuu…he was single. Wait…I couldn't care less if he was single!_ "Nothing, Percy. I shouldn't have dumped you" she said and leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back "Look, Cal- Kelly" he began "We had something, but it's-" "First!" she cut him off putting a finger on his lips "You have to see my new car" she said and dragged him away "So annoying!" he mumbled to me "I'll join you later" he said and walked away with Charon's enthusiasm. As we arrived to the beach, the boys were already there. We sat next to them, and began chatting and fooling around, then I remembered that I forgot my sun's cream in my room, so I got up, and went to get it.

As I returned to the beach, I walked to my friends and saw that Percy had joined us. " 'O boys!" I called in singsong way "Who'll put sun's cream on me?" I asked joking "I will!" Nico offered "No, your hands are full of sand" Percy said smiling. I believe I got my answer. This is going to be awkward. As Percy was putting sun cream on my shoulders, the others went in the water and Percy and I talked about our likes and dislikes, then I asked about the girl before. "So, who was that girl?" I asked "Calyps- I mean Kelly! My ex-girlfriend" he answered. _Was I correct? Was he going to say Calypso?_

"Ex? Then why did she kiss you?"

"I don't know. First she dumps me, and then she kisses me. I have no idea of what's on her mind"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Five years"

"What!"

"I'm kidding! A summer"

"A summer…you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. This is true. Anyway, I'm done with the sun's cream"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. So, when's your next tour?"

"You want some free tickets?" he laughed

"No, just asking"

"As soon as we finish our new album"

"Cool. How many songs have you recorded lately?"

"5, but I'm still working on a new song"

"You want me to help you?"

"Oh, you write songs?"

"I don't like to show off, but yes. I sing, play the guitar, the piano, dance Latin-American dances and write songs in English, Spanish and Greek" Greek?

"Wait…in Greek?"

"Greek? Did I say Greek?"

"Yes, you did"

"Oh, yeah, modern Greek"

"Okay…" This is weird. Wait! What did he mean with _modern_ Greek?

"Can I do something that I know you will hate me for?"

"What?" In that moment, Percy grabbed me bridal style and raced to the water "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. Percy just laughed and went inside the water. He dropped me into the water, but I grabbed on to his neck and pulled him down with me… _sweat revenge_…Percy came out of the water laughing. _Ok, scratch that, no revenge._ "I hate you" I said coming out "I'm sure you do" Percy said and ran out of the water "Where do you think you're going? Come back here!" I shouted and ran behind him

**Bianca's POV:**

I was sitting on the beach with Silena, Clarisse, Thalia, Sophia and Rachael, while the boys went at the bar. We were observing Annabeth running behind Percy because he dumped her in the water. Percy ran back into the water and began to splash Annabeth, she did the same. The odd thing was that Percy's splashes were quiet big. Anyway, Percy began chasing after Annabeth and we were just watching the scene "You think they'll get together soon?" Thalia asked "Nah…they're just at the foreplays" I answered "What are foreplays?" Sophia asked "I'll tell you when you're older" Clarisse said "Girls look, this is getting interesting" Rachael pointed out. We saw that Percy had grabbed Annabeth from behind and began swinging her around "Ok, now they'll fall on top of each other and kiss" Silena said excited "No, Annabeth doesn't fall for anybody easily" Clarisse said "I agree" Thalia said "And Percy doesn't look like the kind of guy that makes a move when he just met a girl" I said "Two drachmas that they kiss" Rachael said "Three they don't" Thalia said "Four they do" Silena bet "Five they don't" Clarisse said "Ten they do" Silena raised the bet "You're on" I said and we all shook hands. In that moment, Percy and Annabeth fell on top of each other on the shore, laughing. It was the moment. I saw Percy slowly leaning in and shock in Annabeth's eyes. I thought I was about to lose the bet, when Percy splashed water on her face and ran out of the water "YOU ARE SO DEAD, JACKSON!" Annabeth shouted "Come and get me, Light!" he shouted. Light? Oh, right, we were in public. "Told you! We want our drachmas!" I said. Silena and Rachael grunted and handed us our money. I LOVE making bets with Silena and Rachael.

**Annabeth's POV:**

After an entire afternoon at the beach being thrown in the water and chase after Percy for payback, it was time to go finish the song. I took my song notebook, and headed to the attic. It was nice and quiet. I sat on a sofa and began to write my song. As I wrote my song, I stayed there and the result was…NOTHING! I always came out with ideas, but this time, I didn't have any. Then I decided that I would just enjoy the summer and wait for the…'inspiration' to magically come to me. The next day, I went to the beach with my friends, we had to plan our first concert. We were sitting at a table at lunch time, until a guy came to us. "Alex Light?" he said coming to me "Yes?" I said turning around, and saw a big tall guy with brown emo-style hair and brown eyes with a volley ball in his hands. "Wow! I never thought I'd see you here? Can I have your autograph?" he asked "Sure" I said, and he offered me his volley ball "What's your name?" I asked "Seth Eloisa" he answered. As I took the ball in my hands, I noticed that Percy had his hands in his hair with an unreadable look "What do you want me to write?" I asked "How about 'To my future husband Seth'?" he said. Woah! Wait! This guy was nuts! "Ok, go flirt with someone else. It's not gonna work!" I said giving him the ball back "Wanna bet it will?" he said coming closer "Wanna bet that I'll kick your butt if you don't leave?" I snapped back "Hm…I like fiery girls" he said "And I hate persistent boys" I said "Leave her alone Seth" Thalia warned. But this guy was persistent and didn't listen to her. This won't end well for him. "You know Alex, all girls fall for me, and you'll be one of the bunch of those that fell for me" he said. I was about to punch him in the face when Percy slowly got up "You little punk" he began in a deadly voice "You don't talk to her that way" he said glaring at him. Seth just laughed. "Oh, yeah?" he said and stomped the ball on the table "What are you gonna do?" he said

"What am I gonna do?" Seth smirked and so did Percy "First" Percy took two steps away from the table "I'll kick you out of the Atlantis" Seth laughed bitterly

"Heads up!" he threw the ball to Percy's face, but he blocked it with one hand, then he looked at it, and smirked back at Seth. All people were staring at us "Give me my ball back…dupe"

"You know Seth, I feel sorry for you"

"You don't know me"

"Oh, I do" Percy spun the ball on his finger "All too well" he walked around him "You're the man…capitan of the beach volley team. All girls here fall for you…and even though I'm the owner's son…the Atlantis is your kingdom. But people… Seth's a bully and a playboy. It would be WAY to easy to say : 'Seth beats the weak and treats girls like crap' simply because he's a bastard" we all giggled. "No!" Percy continued and turned back to Seth "Seth here…it's much more complicated" Percy began playing with the ball "Since you all know I've got great deductive skills, I believe Seth's the jerk he is for one of three reasons…1) Under all that male figures, there's and insecure little baby girl banging on her toilet door trying to get out" we all giggled at the first "2) Unluckily for him, the idiomatic expression 'all muscles and no brains' fits him perfectly. That's why he's unable to self-control and always takes his anger on weaker people, which leads us to the conclusion that Seth's brain is…underdeveloped" there was laugh from everyone "And the third reason…Seth has a small wiener" "OOOH!" everybody gasped laughing. Seth was red with anger. Percy just looked at him. Then he made some tricks with the ball and pretended to throw it to Seth, but he stood in front of him both glaring at each other "Don't hurt yourself big boy" Percy said with a smirking smile and gave him the ball back. Percy turned around to walk back to our table "1…2…3!" as he said that, Seth threw the ball to him, but Percy ducked, and the ball bounced on the administrator's dish, who was , as Percy told me earlier, it was Seth's father "SETH!" the man shouted, and Percy sat back down to our table smiling "YOU'RE IN TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" he shouted and literally grabbed Seth by an ear dragging him away. We just chuckled and continued eating. After we finished eating, we all headed to the attic to try some songs for the night. "I can take care of myself you know, but thanks for standing up for me" I said to Percy. He smiled "No problem" he said. In that moment a wind breeze passed through the door, and it hit Percy. I smelled a sea sent that only…no, it can't be! "When did all this sea smell come from?" Thalia said smelling the air, and so did the others, we all stared at Percy, the sea sent came from him "Sorry, maybe I put too much perfume this morning?" he said rubbing the back of his neck "What perfume do you use?" Grover asked suspiciously "Uhm…Gucci?" he said even if it sounded more like a question "The name?" Nico asked "Uhm…Gucci… Sea Breeze?" he answered even if it still sounded like a question "Never heard of it before, but nice. Silena, do you think it'd smell good on me?" Beckendorf said "Maybe, Charlie…maybe" she said looking suspiciously at Percy, who just had an awkward smile. We just dropped the topic, and headed to the record room. As we arrived to the record room, I saw Percy staring suspiciously at Thalia "Thalia!" he called, she turned around "I was wondering…do you by any chance know a guy named Luke Castellan?" he asked "Yes, he's my boyfriend" Thalia answered. Let me get this straight, Thalia is dating this Luke and he's a son of Hermes. "Why?" Thalia asked "Because he's my friend and he told me that you two haven't seen each other for the entire tour time, I told him that you were here and he's coming today. I thought you would like to know" Percy said. Thalia's eyes widen. Then, she literally jumped on Percy hugging him. That's so not Thalia, but she becomes very girly when it comes to Luke "That's great! Thank you Percy! I'm so happy!" she said "Thalia I can't breathe!" he said almost falling down. Thalia just smiled and let go of him "Nice to see you Thalia" someone said bitterly. We turned around and saw Luke. Oh Gods. This won't end well. "Luke!" Thalia said and ran to Luke, but he just moved her aside "What?" Thalia asked "What? You ask me what?" he said and tuned to Percy "I thought you were my friend Percy! You trying to make a move on my girl?" he said. Oh, oh. A jealous Luke is the last thing you want to see. "No, Luke! You know I wouldn't!" Percy said "Well you didn't look like!" he said "Luke, calm down! He didn't do anything!" Thalia said "Oh, yeah right!" Luke said. "He's with Annabeth!" Thalia said "Right Annabeth?" Thalia said giving me a pleading look. This couldn't get any worse! But I had to play along "Y-yeah! We are, right Percy?"I said "Yeah, Luke" he said "Oh, really? Well, you don't look like you're together so-" Luke never finished the sentence, because he was cut off when I literally threw myself at Percy and kissed him, and he kissed me back, too! Gods…This. Is. BAD. As I pulled away, I turned to Luke and Percy put an arm around my waist "You need further explanation?" Percy said "No…sorry, Perce" Luke said "It's ok" he said smiling, and so did I (but we looked like two idiots). Luke turned back to Thalia and apologized. Then, they went to the balcony to talk a bit. As they walked out of the room, I hit Percy in the stomach with my elbow "You owe me BIG!" I said "I think we're even now" he said

"No, a kiss is much more than humiliating a jerk!"

"By the way…why did you do that?"

"To save your butt? A jealous Luke is the last thing you could have seen in your life and we still need a singer and guitarist"

"But you wouldn't have kissed me…if you didn't like me a bit"

"I never mix up duty, with pleasure" And with that Thalia and Luke came back, and we practiced our songs.

* * *

><p>You can imagine what happened next. The girls, including little Sophia, have teased me for two weeks! Yeah, 2 FREAKING WEEKS! Anyway, in those weeks of hell, Grover said that he thought that Percy suited better than him in the band, so Grover left, and Percy is now officially in, and since he came in the band, he also has a fake name, he is R.J. Why? I don't know. I should be happy about it, but the point is, that we can't agree on anything, and he is stalked by Calypso, (not Kelly) an annoying nymph and I'm stalked by Seth Eloisa. In these past weeks, we made Percy reveal his true identity and guess what? He's the Son of Poseidon, my mother's most hated God. I made him reveal his identity and it was very much…Twilight style.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"_We need to talk" I said to Percy. We headed to the attic where no one was. I was walking in front of him and suddenly stopped in the middle of the loft while Percy was walking behind me "In the water you are incredibly fast" I began "When you splashed me, you had to control your strength or you could create giant waves" I could feel Percy behind me "You have a strong sea sent, and it's no perfume. It's your smell. Your eyes are bluer than the Circassian sea, and your ex-girlfriend is a famous nymph named Calypso…I know who and what you are" I said "Say it…out loud…say it!"Percy ordered _

"_A guy from High School Musical!" (__**Just kidding! I never said that! Rewind!)**_

"_Say it…out loud…Say it!"_

"_A demigod…the Son of Poseidon"_

"_Then I have to ask you a question. Who is your godly parent?"_

"_Athena"_

"_We should fight, you know? We're enemies" I slowly turned around and faced him_

"_You'd never hurt me" he smirked and he walked closer_

"_You sure?" I didn't move _

"_I'm right in front of you, I trust you" Percy smirked again "And you trust me too" His smirk transformed into a smile and he stared at me with his sea blue eyes_

"_You got that right. But that's not new…Daughter of Athena" I smiled_

"_Looks like you don't have all that seaweed as brains…Son of Poseidon or rather…Seaweed Brain"_

"_Look who's talking…Wise Girl"_

"_Ha! I hope that's not the best you got"_

"_Let me think…yes, that's the best I got" with that we both broke into laughter. _

_**End Flashback**_

We were best friends from that moment. And we were very close friends. Let's just say that we could walk around holding hands or I could just sit on the couch reading with my legs drapped on his lap or he could 'pretend' to read with his head on my lap. Sometimes, we would even say 'I love you' to each other. FRIENDLY WAY, that is! Not like 'in love with each other'. We had no secrets. I told him about my past and my careless father and stepmom and that I ran away from home , and he hugged me and comforted me because it hurts me when I remember of my past. Percy did the same. He told me all his secrets and when he told me his story, I did the same he did to me. Anyway, Percy and I were best friends already, but we couldn't agree on anything. We would argue and then joke happily together.

* * *

><p>Two months passed really fast and summer was almost over. We were about to start recording another song, when Percy and I began arguing again.<p>

"Listen up, sea boy! I could write my first song when you didn't even know a guitar's name!"

"At least I'm not an annoying know-it-all that has to explain everything everyone says like the world's OLDEST professional! Sophia said: 'Have a nice day!' Bianca said: 'I can't think on my own!' Rachael said: Go BITE yourself!"

"That's it sea boy! Now you really ticked me off!" I jumped on him

"Bring it on! Owl head!" he grabbed me but before he could ruffle my hair "Knock it off both of you!"Luke said. Percy let go of me and we stood in front of each other, our faces inches apart "You're lucky we have to sing" I said poking him on the chest. And we began recording, and…by the way…our concerts are going perfectly. We managed to record all the songs we already recorded, so now it was time to record the new song which was a remake of the song "Labyrinth" by the Italian singer Elisa. We began recording

_Yeah, yeah_

_Just like a spy through smoke and lights  
>I escaped through the back door of the world<br>__**and I saw things getting smaller  
>fear as well as temptation.<strong>__  
><em>_  
><em>_Now everything is reflection__  
><em>_**as I make my way through this labyrinth**__(labyrinth)__  
><em>_and my sense of direction__  
><em>_is lost like the sound of my steps __**(of my steps)**__  
><em>_**is lost like the sound of my steps.**_

_**Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog  
>walking through the fog<br>Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog  
>walking through the fog<br>**__  
><em>_Yeah, Yeah_

_**I see my memories in black and white  
>they are neglected by space and time<br>I store all my days in boxes  
>and left my whishes so far behind<br>**__I find my only salvation  
>in playing hide and seek in this labyrinth <em>_**(labyrinth)**__  
>and my sense of connection<br>is lost like the sound of my steps __**(my steps)**__  
><em>_**is lost like the sound of my steps**__._

_Scent of dried flowers__**and I'm walking through the fog**__  
><em>_**walking through the fog**__  
><em>_**Scent of dried flowers**__** and I'm walking through the fog  
><strong>__walking through the fog__**  
><strong>__**  
>Words sounds music and I'm spinning out<strong>__  
><em>_but I want to stay here__  
><em>_'cause I am waiting for the rain__  
><em>_**and I want it to wash away  
><strong>__**everything, everything, everything**__**.**_

___**Scent of dried **__**flowers**__** and I'm walking through the fog  
><strong>__**walking through the fog**__**  
>Scent of dried <strong>__flowers__** and I'm walking through the fog  
>walking through the fog<br>**__  
><em>

After we recorded, Percy was listening to the song, with the others. We needed one last song, and we finished our last album. I walked to him "You owe me apology!" I said "No, YOU owe ME apology!" he said

"Well, I was right about you lowering an octave, so you wouldn't pitch-off anything. YOU owe me an apology"

"Oh, I would have got them just fine! I always do"

"Right…just typical…" I walked away

"And you off-pitched the Cs! Listen here! Now we have to do it again!" he shouted. I just slammed the door behind me and headed to my room. Five minutes later I heard a nervous knock on the door. I looked through the peephole, and saw Percy standing there glaring at all our friends behind him. He knocked again "What do you want?" I asked form inside "You forgot Sophia" he said. I opened the door and pulled inside my stepsister. He knocked again and I slammed open the door

"What?"

"Sorry!"

"That's ok!"

"NO PROBLEM!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!"

"I WON'T!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD BYE!"

"BYE TO YOU!" and I slammed close the door. As I heard him walk away, I looked at Sophia and we began laughing. "Do you think he was offended?" Sophia asked between laughs "Nah, he'll get over it. And by tomorrow, he will really come pleading for my forgiveness." I answered laughing.

The next day, I headed to the beach. As I was sitting under the beach umbrella with my friends reading a book, Percy came to us with a tall guy with light brown hair and green eyes. They looked like two Greek statues coming to us. _Gods! I sound like Silena! _"Hey guys!" Percy said. They all greeted back except for me. I wanted him to suffer a bit. I noticed that as Clarisse looked up and saw the other guy her jaw dropped. I could see that she wasn't breathing. Her cheeks were of a bright red. I smirked at the view. No, really! Clarisse never acts like that! She SO liked that guy! "This is Chris Rodriguez" Percy began "Chris, estos son Annabeth Chase…mi mejor amiga" " Tu mejor amiga?" Chris said smirking "Callate Chris!" Percy said. I love the fact that he doesn't know I speak Spanish. "Si, soy solo su amiga" I said. They both stared at me. I smirked "Todavia" Percy interrupted "Estos son Thalia Grace y tú conoces su novio Luke, Nico y Bianca Di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf y su novia Silena Beauregard, Rachael Elizabeth Dare, Sophia, Grover Underwood y Clarisse La Rue" Percy introduced. Chris smiled as he saw Clarisse. "Encantado, but stop. I can speak English, you know that" Chris said. Percy and Chris sat down with us, and we began talking and fooling around. Percy tried to be friendly again. While the others were talking, he tried to put an arm around my shoulders, but I took it like if it was garbage, and put back on the sand smirking "Sorry!" Percy said rolling his eyes "Excuse me?" I said pretending I didn't hear anything "I said: I'm sorry, Ann!" he kept saying "Good" I said without looking at him. One good thing about Percy, was that he never called me Annie. He called me Ann or Wise Girl instead. "Hey, Jackson!" a guy said coming to Percy "What do you want Ethan?" Percy asked "Seth wants to ask you something" Ethan said "He has legs, he can come to me" Percy answered "Yes, but he wants to talk to you privately about…" Ethan bent to his ear whispering something, but I managed to hear him "…seductive techniques" he whispered. Oh, NO! Not again! "Alright, I'm coming" he said and got up.

**Percy's POV:**

I got up, and went to the restaurant area waiting for Seth. Poor Annabeth! "Glad you came Jackson" I heard Seth say "I hope it's something intelligent" I said but as I turned around, I saw he was wearing a tight bright pink shirt unbuttoned to his stomach, very tight white jeans with the lower part very loose, he had blue sun glasses and a bandana, with fruits drawn all over, on his head, he was wearing black cowboy boots, and five long necklaces with various symbols. "What are you wearing?" I said shocked "I knew you would notice!" he said "Well…duh!"I snapped

"Ok, to an inexpert eye, I may look like a total idiot"

"You do! More than usual!"

"Ha! But actually…it's a seductive technique!"

"What would it be?"

"Peacocking"

"Peacocking?"

"Yes! Miss Alex Light will fall for me!"

"Please don't! For your own safety!"

"Oh, but I will. Go back to your friends, watch…and learn"

"Good luck with that" And I walked away back to my friends

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Whatever happens, try not to kill Seth" Percy said as he sat next to me "Whatever" I answered "Thalia, Luke!" Percy called "Maybe you two wanna stop to suck face and take Sophia for a walk or something" he said "Why?" Luke asked a bit irritated "Because Seth is coming and it will be traumatizing for Sophie to see him" he explained "Come on, Sophie! Let's go for a walk" Clarisse said "I want to stay!" Sophie whined. I noticed that Percy gave a strange look to Chris "Oh!" he mouthed "I-I'm coming t-too!" he said and got up. Clarisse blushed a bit, but in the end they all went for a walk on the beach. "Oh-My-GODS!" Racheal, Thalia and Silena said in unison. I thought it was just they saw a handsome guy walking, but when I saw Beckendorf, Grover and Luke chuckling and Percy closing his eyes and shaking his head in exasperation, I knew I was very wrong…Seth appeared in front of me looking like a total idiot and he put one foot on the sunbed next to me, where Clarisse was laying. I barely looked up and raised an eyebrow as I saw him "Are you peacocking?" I said rhetorically. He didn't answer but he just looked at me in a flirty way "Really? You think that's gonna work?" I kept saying "Never say never my dear Alex" he said all flirty. I rolled my eyes, closed the book and put it in my bag and slipped on my t- shirt "Perce, let's go for a walk" I suggested standing up, even if it sounded more like an order "Am I forgiven?" he asked surprised. I just grabbed him by the arm

"Just come!" I began to walk away

"I need my shirt!"

"Whatever!"I said. I turned around and saw Seth looking very confused, Percy smirking while putting his shirt on. As he caught up with me we left, leaving Seth there like the total idiot he was.

Percy and I just walked on the beach silently. We stopped to look at the sea, then Percy hugged me from behind "What's this for?" I asked "I need a hug" Percy said resting his chin on my shoulder

"Well… give you a hug yourself" I lightly hit him with my elbow and he let go of me. I began to walk away, but he caught up with me

"I said I'm sorry! Why are you making me suffer that much?"

"You can be smart sometimes, use the little brains you have and you'll figure it out"

"Ok, I got it! You are making me suffer because you were right about lowering an octave, I was wrong and I didn't want to admit it! Happy now?"

"Get on your knees"

"What!"

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!" He rolled his eyes and got on his knee

"Now what?" I put on my thinking face

"Tell me that I'm always right, and you never are and beg for my forgiveness"

"Oh, come on!"

"Do it!"

"You are always right, I never am. Please forgive me"

"Say it like you really mean it. Try to be…a little more convincing" He rolled his eyes and took my hand

"Oh, my dear Annabeth, my example of correct life, you are the smartest person in the world, you are always right! Oh your Intelligence, will you please forgive this poor, dumb, insignificant boy who's never right with a brain made of seaweed and his little smartness is nothing compared to your superior intelligence?"

"I could see you didn't really mean it, but…ok. You are forgiven. But let go of my hand, it looks like you're proposing" he let go of my hand

"Can I get up now?"

"Yes…IF!"

"If what?"

"If you give me a hug" He smiled and as he got up he hugged me "Ok, enough hugging, let's go back." I said, and we both headed back to the Village. While we were walking, he put an arm around my shoulders, for the first time. I was kind of surprised, but in the end, I have to admit I was quiet happy about it. And we headed back like that. Another concert was waiting!

* * *

><p>The summer passed really fast, and this year I was back to high school. I was a senior now. I was about to enter school with my friends, when we were assaulted by everyone. We barely sneaked our way into the hallway, but in the end, everyone managed to let us through. I was in the hallways at my locker when I saw a tall guy with jet black hair walking past me. I saw there were a lot of people, so I called him by the fake name "R.J.?" I wondered out loud. He turned around "Alex?" he answered back, using the fake name again. He came back to me. We were both speechless. I thought I would see Percy next summer! "What are you doing here?" I asked as he came to my locker "What do you think I'm doing here? Studying, genius! And I thought you were smart one!" he said<p>

"You know, I was having a good day until you said that" I closed my locker and walked away

"Hey! Wait! You meet your best friend after two weeks you don't see him, after spending the whole summer together, and you don't give me a hug, but you get offended for a silly comment!"

"Uhm…yeah!"

"You're evil!"

"And you're stupid!"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Well, it was a compliment!" Percy grunted as he walked by my side, I just giggled. I love having the last word. "Come on, give me a hug" I said, but when I was about to hug him, he walked away. "I was joking!" I said as I caught up with him.

"Well, but I'm feeling offended for once"

"We always joke like this!"

"Yes, but you always say I'm stupid! Sometimes you really make me feel stupid!"

"Sorry! But you started it!"

"Yes, but I was joking! And you know that because you know I think you're the smartest person I know!"

"I was joking too, you know that!"

"I know, but you say it so often that I think that you…"

"That I?"

"You really mean it!"

"And why would I think that?"

"Because that's what you always say!"

"You know, today I was actually having a good day until you showed up! Look at us! We're already arguing!"

"Because that's us! That's what we do! We argue! You tell me I'm stupid, I tell you you're a pain in the neck! A lot!" I laughed. He was right. I was exaggerating. "What?" he kept saying

"I'm the stupid one, right?"

"Yes, you are!"

"If let you tell me for once what always tell you, will you give me hug?" His serious face transformed into a smirking smile

"Come on, give me a hug…you idiot" I smiled and hugged him. We both pulled away smiling

"Ok, I let you call me an idiot, but don't get used to it!"

"Yes ma'm!" We both walked to class, but suddenly, something he said to me came in my mind "You never told me you thought I was the smartest person you ever met" I said. Percy was blushing very hard "Well…I…I…" he began, but he was blushing so hard he couldn't speak "Busted!" I said in a singsong voice "You see! I was right to say that you're evil!" he said trying to change topic "Don't change topic" I said. He kept blushing "Ok, I'll give you some time to think about an answer, but then you'll have to answer me" I said "Deal" he answered, and we both entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>It's December, and we're all heading to Percy's house for a sleepover since his mom would be in Toronto for some time because of her job. As we entered his house, his mom came to us "Hello everyone! It's nice to actually meet you all" Mrs. Jackson said smiling "Mom, this are Thalia, the famous Thalia" Percy said. Thalia gave him a strange look "She knows Luke! He keeps talking about you!" Percy explained like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Thalia blushed a bit "Then, these are Clarisse, Silena and her boyfriend Beckendorf, Bianca and her brother Nico, you know Luke and Chris, Grover and Annabeth" he introduced "Annabeth! It's so good to meet you! Percy talks so much about you! He keeps saying that you are the smartest and most beautiful girl he has ever met" Mrs. Jackson said. I don't know who was blushing more, me or Percy "Thanks mom!" he mumbled blushing like crazy "Well, that's true!" Mrs. Jackson said "Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson" I said trying to get off the topic "Oh, please! It's Sally for my son's friends. Especially for his best friend!" she said smiling "So, your dinner is already in the oven. You guys just have to cook it. I'll be back on Monday, Percy! Behave yourselves, and good bye!" she said. Sally gave a hug to each of us, and left.<p>

Silena's POV:

We were having so much fun that afternoon. We have been chatting and fooling around for the whole time. In that moment, we were getting some rest. Nico and Grover where beaten for the tenth time in a row by Bianca on the PS3 at Call of Duty. I never thought Bianca would be that good at the PS3. Clarisse was reading a book, and Chris was staring at her, but every time she looked at him, he turned around. Thalia and Luke where on the balcony, talking and flirting, while I was sitting on the couch with my head on Charlie's shoulder, and his arm around my shoulders. I saw Percy and Annabeth lying the sleeping bags in the middle of the room. Percy had his arm around Annabeth's shoulder caressing her upper arm with his hand, and Annabeth was resting her head on his shoulder. They usually did that, since they were that close. I WILL GET THEM TOGETHER! IT IS MY DUTY AS DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE! Anyway, an idea came to me. I looked at Charlie, then at Bianca, who had just looked at both Percy and Annabeth. We gave each other a smirk having the same idea "Silena…" Charlie began but I cut him off "Let's play Truth or Dare!" I shouted getting on my feet. Everyone agreed, but Percy and Annabeth were still in dreamland "Yeah, yeah, later" Percy said in a sleepy voice. He was probably falling asleep. "Percy" Annabeth said also in a sleepy voice. Wow, they must have been very comfortable to almost fall asleep "You know they won't stop calling until we get up" she finished. Percy grunted and they both got up. We all sat in a circle. "OK! Rules first!" I began "1. If you say 'truth' and then you say 'dare', or vice versa, you do what you said first", "2." Bianca followed "You either do the truth or the dare, or you get slapped in the face by everyone in the room" "And 3…" I said "You will have to do the dare or the truth in front of everyone" I finished. Sometimes…Bianca and I can be very evil.

Annabeth's POV:

Sometimes…Bianca and Silena can be very evil. Silena was the first to begin "Ok, Charlie" she began "Truth or dare?" "Truth" Beckendorf answered "Is there someone else you like?" Silena asked "Absolutely not!" Beckendorf said, and Silena hugged and kissed him. I cleaned my throat and they both split apart "Ok, Nico truth or dare" Beckendorf began "Pfft! Dare!" Nico answered

"I dare you to be your sister's slave until tomorrow!"

"Oh, come on!"

"You get slapped if you don't"

"Fine" He turned to his sister who was grinning evilly "Is there something I could do for you, you majesty?" "Yes, go get me some water" Bianca ordered. Nico got up and brought Bianca a glass of water and sat back down

"Ok, Bianca truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to hug Luke and give him a kiss on the lips"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD NICO! YOU WON' T COME HOME ALIVE!" Bianca said fiercely. He just grinned goofily. If looks could kill, Nico would be more than just dead. Bianca and Luke reluctantly got up. "Thalia, you have my permission to zap me if you want" Bianca said. Thalia just sent death glares at Nico "Ok Bianca, let's get this over with" Luke said. Bianca hugged him, and gave him a speed light quick kiss and sat down blushing. "Annabeth" Bianca began "Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to sit on Percy's lap and wrap your arms around his neck for the rest of the game"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, yes I am. Never been so serious"

"Fine" I got up and reluctantly sat on Percy's lap. "Clarisse" I began "Truth or dare?"

"What kind of question is that? Dare…duh!"

"I dare you to hold Chris' hand. Està claro?"

"Fine" Clarisse got up and sat next to Chris holding his hand, both blushing "Luke, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you not to kiss, hug, caress, or flirt with Thalia until tomorrow. Thalia, if you try to tempt him, it will be even more fun"

"I hate you, but…fine" Luke looked at Percy, then to me, and grinned. Oh, no! "Perce, truth or dare?"

"Dare! NO! I MEAN TRUTH!"

"Too late, you said dare"

"Fine"

"I dare you to wrap your arms around Annabeth's waist for the rest of the game"

"I hate you Luke!"

"Well, she didn't hesitate to kiss you to save your butt this summer so, why can't you wrap your arms around her waist?" "BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, AND NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I interrupted. "Fine!" Percy said and wrapped his arms around my waist "You comfortable?" Percy asked. I just threw daggers at him "Sorry! Don't answer it!" he said "Silena, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"If you remember when you first met me, you offered me your hand to kiss it and introduced yourself…"

"You answered 'Charmed' I remember"

"Ok, since you did that… have you ever thought about cheating on Beckendorf with me?" Ok, that was a good one…but also a STUPID ONE!

"NO!" "Silena I love you!" Beckendorf said and kissed her. Clarisse and Chris cleared their throats, and they separated again. "Chris, truth or dare?" Silena asked "Obligacìon" he answered. Silena looked at me "Dare" I translated "I dare you to put your arm around Clarisse's shoulders for the rest of the game" Silena said. Chris blushed and thought for a moment "Ok" Chris answered and put an arm around the blushing Clarisse next to him. We all exchanged looks. "Percy, obligaciòn o verdad?" Chris asked "Dare?" Percy answered. Ok, he's an idiot.

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth for at least five seconds"

"Ok, now that's just being mean!"

"You get slapped if you don't!"

"Alright!" We both got up and got in the middle of the circle. He placed his hands on my waist and I place mine on his shoulders "Ok, 1, 2, 3" He was leaning down when we both pulled back "I-I can't" Percy said, and neither could I. "You'll get slapped" Chris said in a sing song voice. Percy and I couldn't look each other in the eyes "Let's do this, quick and painless" I mumbled. He leaned down and I got to my toes and we kissed, for like half a second "BOOH! At least five seconds!"Grover shouted and all the others agreed. "Fine!" Percy stated and before I knew it, he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I don't know why, but I felt something like… Christmas bells ringing in my head…no, wait! It was the others were cheering. Percy and I broke apart, both blushing "Happy now?" he said "Yup! We're happy enough with 30 seconds" Nico said. WHAT! 30 FREAKING SECONDS! "Ok, enough truth or dare, let's watch a movie!" Thalia said.

Bianca's POV:

We all agreed and prepared popcorns and as we took out the movies, we were arguing about them. The boys wanted to watch Mission Impossible 3, we wanted to watch The Proposal. In the end, Chris decided to watch The Proposal, so we watched the romantic and comic movie. We all sat on the couches. Silena, Thalia and their boyfriends, sat together on one couch; Nico and Grover got in their sleeping bags, Clarisse and Chris sat on the couch, next to me. Annabeth was sitting on the couch next to mine, while Percy was lying on it with his head on her lap. As we watched the movie, most of the time we would give comments, in fact we talked a lot on it. Suddenly I saw Percy trying to play with Annabeth's lose brunette hair "Percy, if you want to play with my hair, all you have to do is ask" she said noticing him. They didn't see that I was observing them. "You're not gonna let me play with your hair, to get me asleep and then kill me, for the dare, are you?" Percy answered smiling

"I thought about it, but I need you alive for our concerts and next tour" They both laughed. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"We're pals right?"

"Yeah, and we'll be friends forever"

"Yeah…that is if you don't wanna argue on this too!" The both laughed

I smiled at the view. They looked so cute together. He looked at her for a second "I love you" Percy said. Annabeth smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Then Percy turned back to the TV. He had a disappointed look on his face. Maybe it was just me, or Silena's influence, but I was sure he didn't mean those three words the friendly way. They suddenly looked around and noticed that we were all staring at them. "Why are you guys always silent when we're talking to each other?" Annabeth said a bit irritated "Oh, nothing!" Silena said "Nice flirting" Thalia added. If looks could kill she would have been SO VERY DEAD.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

It's March. After an entire day of school, where I found out CALYPSO had just joined the school, I went to tell Mr. Baxter to plan a new tour. I'm gonna get this straight. Mr. Baxter is the guy that usually records our songs, when he's not there, either Bianca or Nico record them, or plans tours. Anyway, I headed there with Percy, Silena, Thalia and Beckendorf. "Hello Mr. Baxter!" I said as we entered the room "Hey, Alex! Nice to see you after a whole summer! How are things going?" he asked "Very well, Thanks!" I answered "Ruby! Spike! Samantha! How are you guys?" he said smiling "Fine thanks" Thalia answered "And who is this young man? I suppose you are the new one, but we haven't met yet" he said eyeing Percy "Yeah, I'm R.J., he second guitarist and singer!" Percy said smiling. Mr. Baxter looked at him smiling, then he noticed something "Is he your boyfriend?" Mr. Baxter asked. We both remembered that we came there holding hands, which is what we usually do. We both let go blushing "No! He's my best friend!" I said "But not for long! You see, they're really _close_!" Silena blurted out, Percy and I shot daggers at her "Ruby, shut up!" Percy said. Silena smirked. "ANYWAY!" Beckendorf interrupted "We came here to plan a new tour" he explained "Ok, go look for my son Dustin; he's working part-time here for college. He's in the record room" Mr. Baxter explained. We thanked him, and went to the record room. As we arrived, we saw the guy, I have to say that HE WAS HOT! He was as tall as Percy, maybe a couple of centimeters shorter, with bright green eyes and blond hair. He must have worked out and he had a smile almost as shiny as Percy's. "You must be 'The Demigods'!" Dustin said as he saw us. I nodded and told him about our idea to plan a new tour. He just nodded and told us that he'll see what he can do. As we were about to leave, the others all went to the 'Head Quarter' (which is the loft where we live, along with our friends, but without Percy. Unlike us, he had a home). I stayed a bit there to talk to Mr. Baxter about our next world round tour. I was about to exit, when Dustin caught up with me "Alex!" he called. I turned around and saw him "I have two questions" he said "Ok. Shoot" I answered

"How old are you?"

"You know it's rude to ask a girl her age"

"Ok, I'll guess then…uhm…20?"

"Less"

"16?" He sounded a bit disappointed as he said that

"More" Dustin looked relieved

"18?"As he asked me that, he looked very hopeful

"Yup"

"Great! Then, I was wondering…would you like to go grab some coffee tomorrow at 5:30p.m., at the café right across the street? To talk about the tour"

"Yeah, sure…why not?"

"Ok then…I'll see you tomorrow" As he said that, he turned around and walked away.

The next day, arrived in no time. After school, I ran to the loft to get ready. As I arrived, Percy was there with his guitar on his shoulder. I was wondering why he had brought his guitar. I was sure that I didn't forget anything "Hey Annabeth!" he greeted trying to give me a hug. I just gave him a very quick hug, and headed to my room. "Hey, Percy! Sorry, I'm in a hurry I've got an appointment in an hour and I have no idea about how to get dressed!" I said "Appointment?" Percy asked suspiciously

"Yes, and since you're here you'll have to give me your opinion form a guy's point of view"

"You're worried about how to get dressed? Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth?"

"Oh, shush!" he smirked

"Anyway, where are you going?" he said while I grabbed some clothes from my drawer and placed them on my bed

"To get a coffee" Percy dropped his guitar leaned on the door with his arms crossed under his chest

"Coffee?"

"Yes, coffee"

"You don't drink coffee in the afternoon"

"Well, there's always a first time" I was trying to choose what to wear

"Who are you going with? Thalia? Bianca? Silena?"

"With that guy we met yesterday"

"Mr. Baxter?"

"No, Dustin"

"YOU GO OUT WITH HIM! HE GOEST TO COLLEGE!"

"So? He's only a couple of years older than me"

"So? He's a college boy!"

"He just wants to talk about the next tour"

"Yeah, but college boys want something else too!"

"Percy, it's just a coffee in the middle of the day in the most populated part of New York. Nothing can happen, don't worry!"

"Yeah, right! Don't worry!" he practically mumbled that, rolling his eyes

"Anyway, I think I got it. Stay here and wait until I come out" I entered the bathroom, and heard Percy mumbling something to himself

"Why didn't pick your favorite violet t- shirt?"

"It's too casual. And it doesn't look good on the jeans I chose"

"Why do you need my help then?"

"Boy point of view, remember? You need to tell me if I look good"

"You look beautiful" I stopped for a second and finished changing. I popped my head out of the door. I wasn't sure if that's what I really heard

"Excuse me?" Percy scratched the back of his neck

"Uhm…You just look good with anything you wear" his face was red as a tomato. I smiled.

"Anyway, I'm done!" I got out of the bathroom "How do I look?"

"As I said, you look beaut- I mean good! You look good! As always!"

"Thanks, well, I'm out of here"

"Yeah me too" his blushing face became serious. He grabbed his guitar, and headed downstairs. "Then go enjoy your coffee!" he said bitterly and walked to the door, but as he took two steps he turned back to me again "Oh, one more thing! Tell Dustin not to choke himself with his coffee… we wouldn't want to screw up our next tour" he didn't give me time to answer that he walked to the door. In that moment, Thalia entered "Hey Perce!" she said "Hello Thalia" he said without even looking at her and went out "What happened?" Thalia asked "Nothing, he'll get over it" I answered "I have to go, I'll be back in a bit" I said and ran to the door.

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV:<p>

"WHERE THE HADES ARE YOU?" I said as I called Annabeth on the phone

"At the café with Dustin, why?"

"We had to meet here today!"

"Oh! Right! The thing!"

"You mean practice! Glad you remembered!"

"Sorry, I totally forgotten!"

"Then bring you butt back here!"

"Sorry, I can't come back now, Dustin and I are talking about the tour and then we're going to a concert"

"Whatever!" and I hung up. I was very disappointed "What did she say?" Percy asked me "Annabeth ditched us…again" I stated. Percy was sitting on the closed window, his hands clenched into fists and he hit the wall. Then he got up and began walking from a wall to another "Ok, I have three choices" he said very nervously "1. I stay here until she comes back. 2. I go spy on her. 3.I take her back here by force" "Just calm down!" Chris said "I'm NOT calming down! I don't trust that Dustin guy!" Percy repeated "Percy, she's your best friend, and you care about her as much as we do. Maybe even more considering how nervous and anxious you are. Annabeth will be fine! She's tough! And a demigod!" Grover said. Percy was just very nervous. He kept walking back and forth. "Guys, go to your rooms, out or something. I need to talk to Annabeth alone when she comes back" Percy said "I'm staying, but I'll let you do the talking" I said. He needed to talk to her, and I wasn't going to interfere. The others went to their rooms, and I headed there only to get something. I never trusted that Dustin, so I secretly hired a private dective, and he got proof that Dustin is a bastard. The detective was my and Annabeth's dear friend Travis Stoll. He took some pictures of Dustin and put them in a folder. I took that folder and went back downstairs. Percy was standing there "Perce" I called, he turned around "I have to give you something" I said handing him the folder "What's this?" he asked

"I shouldn't have done it, but I sent Travis Stoll, a friend and private detective after Dustin"

"So?"

"Dustin's a bastard! He's dating Annabeth because she's famous"

"Give me the folder"

"Here" I handed him the folder, and Percy took a peak at the pictures. I could see anger boiling in him. The pictures where of Dustin holding hands, flirting and kissing another girl…Calypso.

"When I get the opportunity, I kill him"

"Chill, Perce. If Annabeth believes you, she'll do it for you"

Annabeth's POV:

I just came back to the loft. It was 2.30 a.m. Gods, I never thought that a concert could last that long! Anyway, I entered the loft when I saw Percy and Thalia next to the window "You two need to talk. And I'm not interfering" Thalia said "What's wrong?" I asked Percy "You know what time is it?" Percy asked

"2.30a.m."

"Where have you been?"

"To a concert"

"With Dustin"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why are you dating him? It's the tenth time you ditch us for _that_ guy!"

"Why do you hate Dustin that much, you don't even know him!"

"Oh, but I do! I know him better than you!"

"Oh, yeah? So what will you do?"

"I won't let you ruin your future"

"What?"

"I'm not gonna let you THROW AWAY ALL YOUR HARD WORK! ALL YOU'VE ACCOMPLISHED, FOR SOME GUY THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND DATES YOU ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE A FAMOUS SINGER! FOR ZEUS' SAKE, ANNABETH BE REASONABLE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND? You have the smarts, and not only in battle strategy! Take them back from Dreamland and use them to see the reality! But until you do, I won't let you date him again. I forbid you to date him again"

"Oh, ok, now you're scaring me! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY FATHER?" I walked away to my room

"Don't walk away from me! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! ANNABETH CHASE, COME BACK HERE!" I stopped

"What do you want?"

"You have the liberty not to believe me, but at least believe me when I tell you this: it's the tenth time you ditch us for that Dustin, and I'm sick of it! It's been going on since March which was three months ago! When you come back it's always: Dustin here! Dustin there! Percy, you know that Dustin is doing this? Percy do you know that Dustin does that? Oh, yesterday I went to get a coffee with Dustin! Well, we're all sick and tired of this! Who are you? You're not the Annabeth I met this summer"

"So, the problem it's me, not Dustin?"

"No, the problem is Dustin; because he has blinded you with all his concerts and that he loves our band. He changed you, but not in a good way."

"Well, you're saying this like I'm the problem!"

"He is making you be the problem!"

"Percy, you don't know Dustin! He's a nice guy! The exact opposite of what you're being right now!"

"So I'm the bad guy?

"You said we were pals! Well, friends are supposed to stand beside each other, not to assault them like you're doing! You said we would be best friends forever! Well, what about now?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I was shocked with what he said, he was right. What's happening to me? "I also think that everything about our friendship is slipping right out of our hands" I was even more shocked "Anyway, Travis Stoll did this, open it. If you have the guts to face the truth…Wise Girl. One more thing, 'best friend' also means 'someone you can rely on'. Well, you can rely on me…but can I still rely on you?" As he said that, he gave me a folder and walked away. I was shocked. Percy was right. And this, was not one of our regular bickering, this was our first real fight. What's happening to me?

* * *

><p>I haven't spoken to Percy for a week. And every time I wanted to talk to Thalia or any of my friends, they would just give me bitter answers or walk away. I haven't opened the folder yet. What have I done? Only Bianca and Silena stayed beside me. I was in my room, looking for a song Percy and I've been writing together. It was our story. It was about how we met and about our friendship. It had only my parts, and the parts we should sing together. In fact it had some empty spaces which Percy said he would fill in himself. I looked at the folder. Why couldn't I open it? Percy said that there was proof that Dustin was the bad guy, why couldn't I open it? Maybe it was my fatal flaw: my pride. I didn't want to admit Percy was right. "I see you didn't open the folder yet" Bianca said leaning on the door "No, I didn't" I answered<p>

"What are you looking for?"

"The song I was working on with Percy"

"Oh! Why are you looking for it?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to read it and think"

"About Percy?"

"Yeah"

"What are you thinking?"

"I think he's right! He was right all along about Dustin, that I changed, about everything! Even about our friendship! I screwed up!"

"I can see you're afraid to lose your friendship with Percy, but why won't you admit to yourself that he was right? This is the only thing I don't understand" I thought for a moment

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that he won't forgive me for treating him, all of you like crap"

"We will forgive you, Annabeth. All you have to do is ask. Percy is your best friend, he will forgive you too"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I remember the sleepover? (I admit I was eavesdropping)but, he said that he loved you"

"Yeah, but he meant it friendly. He didn't mean that he was in love with me"

"But you didn't look at him when he turned around. He looked kind of disappointed. Plus, that's what you two always do. You bicker, then you happily joke together again"

"This was no normal bickering. This was our first real fight. I don't think I can get him back. I don't think I will ever look at him in the eyes again"

"There's only one way to find out" Bianca gave me the folder "Open it" I took it but just held it. Should I open it or not? Did Percy mean that he loved me or that he did as a friend?

Silena's POV:

"This was no normal bickering. This was our first real fight. I don't think I can get her back. I don't think I will ever look at her in the eyes again" Percy said in the loft's living room. Bianca and I wanted them to talk again. I was trying to take time, while Bianca would convince Annabeth to open that stupid folder. If Annabeth is really sorry, she would go out crying, and Percy, being her best friend, would go comfort her. "Perce, do you remember the sleepover?" I said

"Yeah?"

"You told Annabeth you loved her"

"I meant the-"

"It's not gonna work with me Percy, I saw how disappointed you were when she didn't understand"

"You were studying us, to play match-maker, right?"

"I know I'm supposed to laugh, but I won't, and neither will you"

"Right…"

"Percy, do you love her?"

"I don't know Silena…I don't know"

"I'll give you a hint…why did you two protest every time you had to do your dare, at the sleepover?"

"Because-"

"Why were you so nervous when she was out with Dustin?"

"Because I-"

"Why do you care about her _that_ much? Even more than us! Why are you always red as a tomato when you 'accidentally' compliment her? Gods, Percy, you become that red even when you're at the phone with her! And you keep saying Annabeth to you is ONLY your best friend!" he didn't answer "So, do you love her or not?" I repeated

"Yes"

"Finally! It was about time!"

"But I can't tell her! I just can't!"

"If you can't tell her, then say it with the only thing you're best with"

"What do you mean?"

"Use your imagination"

"Ok, but I can't talk to her. I don't have the guts, and Annabeth won't listen" In that moment my phone rang. Bianca had sent me a message. "Annabeth opened the folder. She's in the backyard" the message said. I grabbed Percy by an arm, and dragged him to window that showed the backyard "What do you see?" I asked. He looked out the window "Annabeth…she's crying?" he said and looked at me "She opened the folder?" he asked. I nodded. Percy just stood there staring at me "Well? What are you still doing here? GO!" I said. Percy didn't think about it twice and ran to the backyard.

Annabeth's POV:

This is what I was afraid of! Percy was right! I was so sorry I treated him like crap. "Wise Girl?" I heard Percy say coming from behind me "What do you want? Slapped into my face? Telling me 'I told you so'!" I snapped. I didn't mean to! Stupid fatal flaw!

"No, I really don't!" he hugged me "You saw the pictures"

"Yeah"

"Is that why you're crying?"

"No"

"Then why are you here and not punching Dustin in face?"

"I'll do that later" We let out a small laugh. I missed laughing with Percy.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry I treated you all like crap. If you won't forgive me, if you want to leave me it's ok with me. I'm used to it. Just know, I never meant those things I said" He turned me around and forced me to look at him in the eyes. I missed that pair of beautiful sea blue eyes, but I turned around anyway, and got out of his embrace.

"I'll never leave you alone" He paused for a second "I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I'm best friends with a careless man's careful daughter. Annabeth, you are the best friend that's ever been mine" I turned around and looked at him. He smiled. I missed his shiny smile. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me tightly and spun me around. I hate fighting with my best friend. As he put me back down, he slowly began to lean in; I involuntarily did the same thing "Well, it was about time!" Bianca said at the door with Silena and the others. Percy and I jumped apart "Looks like the plan worked guys! I am a genius" Grover said "Hey Genius, it was our idea!" Silena said "Yeah, but I said we had to bring them back together!" Grover protested "Thanks to us!" Bianca said "I don't think so!" Grover continued "Oh, really?" Bianca said and began chasing him around the loft "Get him Bianca!" the girls shouted, while Bianca blocked Grover with a grapple "Whose idea was it?" Bianca asked "Ok, ok, let me go! It was your idea girls!" Grover said. Bianca let him go with a satisfied look on her face. We laughed. I turned back to Percy "I have to punch Dustin. You coming?" I asked "With pleasure" he answered, and with that we left to go punch Dustin.

The next day, Nico came back home with a news paper "Guys! Check this out!" he said putting the news paper on the table making my coffee almost spill "Jeez! Did you placed the news paper on table?" I asked sarcastically "Dustin Baxter was found in his room with a bloody nose and missing two teeth" Nico read "Two teeth? What did you do to him Annabeth?" Grover asked a bit shocked "Two teeth? I just slapped him once causing the bloody nose!" I protested. Silence. Then I remembered that when I got out, Percy said he wanted to say two words to him, but I only heard thud and he came out. Percy had a small smirk on his face "Percy?" I said we all stared at him "Yes?" he said like if he just came back from Dreamland "What exactly did you tell Dustin?" I asked

"Two teeth"

"Percy, you said 'two _words_' not 'two _teeth_'!"

"Hey, he deserved it!"

"Well, that's true! But you didn't have to beat him up like that!"

"It was only punch!"

"Really? Well, nice shot"

"Thanks" We all broke into laughter.

* * *

><p>The next days, where back to perfection. I have missed my friends, I have missed Percy. I just realized, how blind I've been this months. School was almost over, and it was time for Prom. I HATE PROM! Silena, Thalia, Clarisse and Bianca dragged me to go shopping with them. I HATE SHOPPING! But In the end, I got a pretty dress, only to realized, that I'm not using it because I don't have anyone to go to prom with. Well, almost the whole school's boys asked me to go to prom with them, but I refused. I was lying on my bed reading the song Percy and I almost completed, but still, his lines were empty. I wonder why. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, but didn't have time to turn around that someone jumped on me tickling me "HEY WISE GIRL!" Percy said tickling me "SEAWEED BRAIN! CUT IT OUT!" I shouted between laughs. When he realized I was about to die for the tickling, Percy stopped and got off me sitting next to me. "I hate you" I said "Love you!" Percy said. I thought for a moment, but realized he meant it friendly way. I was a bit disappointed.<em> Wait! Why was I disappointed?<em> "What's up?" I asked "I was looking for that" Percy said pointing to our song, and he immediately took it out of my hands "You're welcome!" I said sarcastically. He just grinned. "I came for this and to ask you something" he began "Shoot" I said

"Are you going to prom?"

"No, I don't have a date"

"No one asked you!"

"Yes, they did, but they asked Alex Light, not me"

"Oh, really?"

"Yup" I smirked. And he stood up

"Well, what would you say, if a guy with black hair and blue eyes, would come to you and get on his knee" he got on his knee in front of me "And asked you to prom, in the most polite way he knows (considering that his brain made of seaweed and has an underdeveloped vocabulary)?" I laughed at the comment.

"It depends on the polite way" He took my hand

"Annabeth Chase, my one and only Wise Girl, the best friend that's ever been mine, will you make me the honor to come to prom with me as my date? Gods, I sound like I'm proposing!" I smiled

"Of course" he smiled "Ok, now get up! If the others see us like this they'll really think you're propos-" "OH-MY-GODS!" Thalia, Bianca and Silena said in unison as they appeared that the door. The others where there too! "Perce! Are you proposing!"Chris asked with his jaw on the floor "NO!" we both answered standing up "We're going to prom together" I explained. They all looked disappointed, especially Silena. Oh, well. Guess I'm using that dress after all.

Prom night finally arrived. I was going with Percy, Thalia and Silena were going with their boyfriends, Nico was going with a girl named Bridget, Bianca was going with Grover, and guess what? Clarisse is going with Chris! How romantic! _Oh, Gods! This must be Silena's influence! _I was ready for prom in no time, and Percy came to pick me up on time. I was still in my room, and spied Percy from upstairs, he looked kind of nervous He looked quiet handsome. He had a white buttoned up shirt, with the first two buttons unbuttoned, then he had a black jacket and black jeans, he wasn't wearing a tie. I was quiet nervous too. I took a deep breath, and went downstairs; I was the last one to come down. As he saw me, I swear his jaw was on the floor. I had a red knee-length dress with very short sleeves and red mid-high heels (I NEVER EVER, wear high heels, Silena forced me to! Luckily they weren't the high heels that look like trampolines, if you know what I mean). "Percy you're drooling" I said snapping my fingers in front of him. He awoke from his vegetable state and closed his mouth cleaning the inexistent drool "I wasn't drooling!" he protested. I just smirked. Percy led me to his car, and we headed to prom. As we arrived, Percy took out a small box "I got you something" he said "What is it?"I asked. He opened it and it was a beautiful bracelet made with flowers, all twisted together. In the middle of the bracelet, was a white rose. "The white rose means-" "I'm worthy of you" I cut him off looking at him in the eyes

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I-I like roses, remember?"

"Yeah, right" Then he took my hand and slipped on the bracelet

"Did you do it yourself?"

"Grover showed me how to twist flowers together"

"It's beautiful, thank you" I said. He smiled and offered me his arm. I smiled back and looped my arm around his

As we entered the garden, it was full of balloons and lights and everything. Usually, proms were at the gym, but this time it was outside. It looked like an outside disco. Everybody was dancing. As Thalia, Silena and the others saw me, they came to us. We began talking and laughing, and time was flying very fast. I went to the buffet to get some punch. Percy had disappeared for a couple of minutes. I was looking around trying to see him "Don't worry, he'll come back" Bianca said as she arrived next to me "Yeah I know"

"Have you seen Clarisse and Chris?"

"Yeah, they look cute together. When did Chris ask Clarisse?"

"Yesterday"

"Say, WHAT?"

"Yeah, she dragged me with her to find a dress for 3 freaking hours!"

"You don't like being dragged everywhere, do you?"

"Ok, sorry for dragging you to go shopping with us. But it was worth it!"

"Yeah. Hey, where are Thalia, Silena, and Beckendorf? They disappeared with Percy"

"I don't know" she smirked

"What are you hiding Bianca?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me why-" "Hello everyone, you know me, Jerry Stone" Grover said on the stage as everyone cheered "Tonight, 'The Demigods', our favorite group, will sing live for us their last song!" he continued. Suddenly, Beckendorf, Silena, Thalia and Percy appeared on the stage. Percy got to his microphone "Hello people! This is R.J. one singer and you all know that we have another one, so I ask for Alex Light to join us!" everyone cheered and a light shot right on me "Alex! Alex! Alex!" everyone cheered. I wasn't expecting that! I looked at Bianca who was smiling "Go!" she said pushing me to the front. I walked on the stage and Percy handed me a microphone "Percy" I whispered/called "What do you think you're doing? Our song isn't finished!" I said "Yes it is" he answered "Just sing your parts, and let me do the rest. Don't worry, I won't make us look like idiots" he said smiling. I trusted him, so I just nodded and the music began:

_Oh Oh Oh__  
><em>_You were working at your dad's big Summer Village  
>it was summer, and all schools were out<em>_  
><em>_**You were a music star  
>with the fear of falling<br>**__Wondering why we bother with love__  
><em>_**if it never lasts**_

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
>as we're lying on the couch<em>_  
><em>_**the moment, can you see it?**__  
><em>_Yes, yes__  
><em>_I can see it now_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
><strong>__You put your arm around me  
><em>_**For the first time**__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_**You are the best friend  
>That's ever been mine<strong>_

_Flash forward and we're planning world round tours together__  
><em>_**and there's a drawer of my things at your loft  
>We learn our secrets and we figure out why we're guarded<strong>__  
><em>_You say we'll always be friends_

_**But we got tours to plan**__  
><em>_We're still writing a new song__  
><em>_**And now we are here again**__  
><em>_**Yes, yes  
><strong>This** is what we though about**_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**__  
><em>_**I put my arm around you  
><strong>__For the first time__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
><em>_**You are the best friend  
>That's ever been mine<strong>_

_**Do you remember the sleepover back at my house?  
><strong>__You said again that you loved me__  
><em>_**Not as best friends**__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_**You are the best friend  
>That's ever been mine<strong>_

_Oh, oh_

_**And I remember that fight 2.30a.m.  
>I said "Our friendship is slipping right out of our hands"<br>The next week you ran out crying and I followed you out into the yard**_

**_Praised yourself for the good-bye  
>Cause it's all you've ever known<em>_  
><em>_And I took you by surprise__  
><em>_I said "I'll never leave you alone"  
><em>_I said  
>"I remember how we felt sitting by the water<br>and every time I look at you  
>it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best friend<br>That ever been __mine__  
><em>**_(Hold on, **we'll make it right**)  
>(<span>Hold on<span>, **never turn back**)_

_**You/ I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best friend<br>That's ever been mine  
><strong>__**(Hold on)**__Can you believe it?__  
><em>_(Hold on)__**We're gonna make it now  
>(Hold on)<strong>__And I can see it__  
><em>_**I can see it now**_

I was shocked! Percy used the song to tell me his feelings for me! We just looked at each other in the eyes. Grover took the microphone again "A little bird told me that R.J. here, used the song to express his feelings for Alex. Is it true R.J.?" Grover said. Silence. "I did" Percy answered looking at me "Alex, what do you say?" Grover asked. I was speechless. "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" the crowd cheered. I didn't have enough time to do what they told me, that Percy kissed me. Everyone cheered. This time, I was not blushing or embarrassed or cared about the others cheering or anything. I kissed him back, because probably that is what I wanted to do from last summer. Because, this time, I found someone that didn't love me because I was Alex Light. I found Percy who loved me because I was Annabeth. Suddenly, fireworks shot up into the air. Percy and I lifted our heads like everybody, surprised by the fireworks. But then we just kissed again under the fireworks. As we pulled away, we smiled at each other, and watched the fireworks. I LOVE PROM!


End file.
